Reign
by Karamel.Melwood
Summary: Set after Kara's fight with Reign in 3x9. Although there's one small difference. Alex is having fun on her honeymoon with Maggie and they cant reach her, even though she's the only one who knows Kryptonian physiology.
1. Chapter 1

Kara was looking up at the sky. She was falling and there was nothing she could do about it. But she can't fall because she can fly right? Wrong. That fight had drained her for everything she had. There was just not enough energy to fly. So, she hit the ground. It broke the cement under her and she lay there unconscious while everyone crowded around. James and Lena, who were watching from the sidelines, were completely horrified. They had never seen Supergirl in such rough shape. The cuts, the bruises, the humongous gash on her head. J'onn and a strike team behind him ran up to the superhero. He called a medical evac and they took her out on a stretcher. When they got to the DEO, they started to work on her condition, but it was hard because no one knew Kryptonian physiology as well as Alex. And not just because she shared a bathroom with Kara.

"We have to operate." The Martian declares.

"How?" Winn cuts in, looking at her vitals on a tablet. "If you use kryptonite to weaken her, she'll die. Her body can't handle being injured and kryptonite."

J'onn sighs and has no idea what to do next. Alex! Alex will know what to do!

"Winn! Call Alex. Tell her what happened, and ask her what to do."

Winn runs to his phone and dials Alex's number.

"Hello?"

"Alex!"

"No, sorry It's Maggie. Alex is busy, can I leave her a message?"

"No! Just let me talk to her!"

"Winn, this is our honeymoon. Alex is out having fun for once in her life, can't it just wait?"

"Maggie! Listen to me. Kara is hurt. Bad, and Alex is our only saviour. She knows Kryptonian anatomy better than anyone and is a doctor. So if you want to see Kara alive when you get back, you'll get Alex on this phone right now!"

"We have a problem."

"And we didn't before? What is it?"

"Alex always wanted to go scuba diving but that is where I draw the line. So she went, but the only place she could find was at least an hour drive away and she is now deep underwater with no way for us to contact her for at least 3 hours."

"3 hours! Kara doesn't have that long!"

"I'm sorry! I want her better as much as you do but there's not much I can do. I'll call you when I hear from Alex, and update me if anything else happens."

"Okay."

The two hang up and Winn runs back to the med bay.

"Well?" J'onn asks impatiently.

"So Alex is scuba diving and we can't talk to her for 3 hours."

"We have to operate now. We'll use kryptonite lights at their lowest setting."

The unconscious girl gets dragged into the OR and Winn waited anxiously outside. As he paces nervously, he sees James enter.

"Winn! What happened is Kara okay? I saw the fight she looked pretty banged up."

"She was. They're operating on her now. I really hope it goes well considering Alex is away."

Shortly after, a man comes and opens the door indicating to them to come in. The boys hurry through the door to see J'onn writing on a small notepad.

"Time of death: 12:07 PM"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about an hour since the operation and everyone at the DEO is taking it hard. They finally decide to call Maggie.

"Winn! I got in touch with Alex, she's here now!"

"That I am!"

Winn inhales sharply, bracing himself for what he has to say.

"It's Kara." Although they can't see him, the couple can tell that Winn's crying. And he never cries. "Something bad happened, I know it's your honeymoon but you should probably get over here."

"Winn what happened?" Alex half yells, from the other side of the line.

"I… I have to go." He hangs up and leaves Alex and Maggie to wonder in concern.

"We have to get to National City." Alex says frantically.

Maggie looks into her wife's eyes and she can see so many emotions flowing through her. Anger, fear, confusion, concern, and most worrisome of all, the agent quickly started hyperventilating. She can hear Alex's heart pounding out of her chest. She was really struggling to breathe.

 _OH my god!_ Maggie thinks to herself. _Alex is having a panic attack._ She grabs the agent's hand in an attempt to stop it from shaking.

"Alex, it's okay. Kara is fine. Deep breaths with me. In and out, in and out. Good!"

"I… We have to go! Kara's hurt. I know it!"

"Alex, you just sit here. Drink a glass of water and just focus on your breathing. I'll pack for us."

"Kara! Where is she?" Alex comes storming into the DEO, Maggie following close behind with all their luggage.

"Alex!" J'onn comes running up, stopping them both. "There was a fight. It was with the other Kryptonian. Kara was in really rough shape."

The thought of this already made Alex start to lose it.

"She needed surgery, so we used Kryptonite to weaken her enough to perform the surgery." He looks down at his feet in despair. "But her body just couldn't fight anymore."

Rivers of tears came running down Alex's face. "No. This is just some horrible joke! Stop joking about my sisters life! J'onn this isn't funny tell me what really happened! J'onn!"

He looks down and sighs.

Then came the anger. Maggie had to hold Alex back, so she couldn't harm J'onn, because in this state, Alex Danvers could hurt anyone whether or not they were indestructible.

"How could you have let this happen! You let her out there and she died! That's your fault! You killed my sister! Why didn't you call me! I could have told you what to do to save her! You don't know anything about Kryptonians why do you think you could perform surgery on her!"

"Alex!" Maggie hugs her not only for comfort but to restrain her. "They did call. You were scuba diving, we couldn't get to you."

"What!" Alex yells eyes growing wider. She then collapses into Maggie's arms with storms flowing from her eyes. "One thing. I do one thing for myself and Kara dies. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes! It is! Something bad ALWAYS happens to Kara when I do something for myself or have fun. The one damn thing I've always wanted to do and Kara needed me but no I just had to be doing the first fun thing I've ever done for myself!"

It takes awhile to get Alex to calm down. I mean, you can't blame her, her sister just died. When they finally get her to stop yelling, Maggie takes her back to her apartment.

Alex flops onto the bed and starts to cry again. "Kara's dead. She was my sister. My only sister. I treated her so horribly when she came to earth. Maggie, I'm a horrible sister! How could I have gone away when something like this was happening?"

Maggie sat beside Alex and tried to comfort her new wife. "Alex, this wasn't your fault. We didn't know."

"I was always supposed to take care of her. But I couldn't. I failed. I failed as a sister."

"No! Stop, you were an amazing sister. I spent so many months with Kara, and all she would ever talk to me about is what an amazing, outstanding, brave, smart sister she had. Kara would have been happy that you had fun. That you enjoyed your trip."

And that was when Alex made her way to the fridge. She came back with a tub of frosting and a bottle of whiskey.

"Okay." Maggie says reaching for the frosting. "You can keep the alcohol, but no frosting."

"No!" She pulls it away. "I just lost my sister, the person I've been closest with my entire life, I can eat as much frosting as I want."

Maggie gave up, sighed, and crawled into bed. Neither of them could fall asleep. They just stared at the ceiling and got lost in their thoughts. The more they thought, the harder it got. The sadder they got. Maggie may not have known the superhero for as long, but Kara was like the little sister she never had. She was a huge part of both their lives and now that part was just gone. It hurt her just as much as it hurt Alex, but she had to be strong for her fiancé.

After a couple of weeks of sitting on her couch in sweatpants eating nothing but frosting and drinking nothing but alcohol, Alex went into the DEO.

"We need to tell people." J'onn tells everyone. "Eliza, Lena, Mon-El, Clark, Sam and anyone else Kara was friends with deserve to know the truth."

"What about the public?" Winn cuts in. "People will start asking where Supergirl is."

"Not yet." Alex chimes in, although with 1/100 as much energy as normal. "We can wait a few weeks before we should tell everyone. I can call Clark."

"Good." J'onn replies. "Start with that, we can tell the others soon."

Alex calls Clark, and it's the hardest phone call of her life. Luckily for her, it was cut short. He flew there within a couple of minutes. "Kara? Where is she?" Superman asks.

J'onn and Alex lead him to her body.

"No. She's not dead." He said confidently.

"I'm sorry." The Martian tries to comfort.

"No, she's literally not dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, first off I swear I wrote this before the episode came out I had literally no idea the James used the flu as an excuse. Also, no, I have not seen Batman vs Superman, and I don't know what happens in the end to Superman, so I mean, this could follow the same plot without me knowing, but its unlikely.**

Alex calls Clark, and it's the hardest phone call of her life. Luckily for her, it was cut short. He flew there within a couple of minutes. "Kara? Where is she?" Superman asks.

J'onn and Alex lead him to her body.

"No. She's not dead." He said confidently.

"I'm sorry." The Martian tries to comfort.

"No, she's literally not dead!"

Alex's head immediately perks up at the statement.

"Her body was seriously hurt. Kryptonians can shut their body down. It diverts all their resources to healing. That's why her cuts and bruises are getting smaller. It mimics a human death but once her body's fully healed, Kara should be good to go."

"Oh my god!" A huge smile grows across Alex's face. "I didn't lose her!"

"How long do you think that'll be?" J'onn cuts in.

"Her injuries are pretty small right now. Maybe a couple of days. When she wakes up, don't expect her to be her usual badass self right away. When this happened to me, everywhere I got punched hurt like hell for a couple days. Seeing her previous rough condition, Kara will be in a lot of pain, so just give her some time and try and talk her through it. I really do want to stay, but you called me at some pretty bad timing so I should get back to Metropolis."

"Yeah, go." Alex replies then runs up and hugs him. "Thank you so much!"

Superman flies away, and J'onn attends to other things in the DEO while Alex just sits there watching over Kara. The agent waits and waits and waits until she hears her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Lena."

"Hi Lena, is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Kara hasn't been at work or answering her phone for almost three weeks. And whenever I would go to her loft, she wouldn't be home, or at least wouldn't open the door."

"Right, ya, Kara's been out with a terrible case of the flu. She's been achy and super nauseous. And she's just sneezing everywhere. When we tried to get her to walk around, she passed out, so she can't really come to the door, and we quarantined her in there anyways."

"Oh, that's horrible. Tell her she can take as long as she needs, and I hope she feels better soon."

"Thanks. I will." The two hang up and Alex just continues to sit by Kara. After about 5 hours, Maggie comes in with a paper bag and a blanket. She hands it to Alex then drapes the blanket over her and sits beside her.

"J'onn and I are worried about you. You haven't eaten any real food in weeks, so he flew to the food truck in Chicago."

"You guys are the best." The agent eats her food, and many hours of them sitting there pass.

"Alex, you need to sleep."

"No! I can't, not right now."

"You haven't been able to sleep properly since you heard what happened. At least I've been able to get a few good nights sleeps. If anything changes, I promise I'll wake you up."

Alex rests her head on her wife's shoulder and surprisingly quickly, Maggie could hear a soft snore.

Days pass of Alex sitting there with Maggie to bring her food, water, and blankets. Kara still won't wake up and it's starting to get Alex worried. Then J'onn comes in to get an update.

"How is she?"

"Still unresponsive. Maybe we should move her to the sun lamps?"

"Good idea."

So they all shift one room over to the bed with the sun lamps overtop of it. There Kara lays, still days passing by. It's been about a week since Clark came and everyone at the DEO is starting to give up hope. Even Alex started to lose hope, but that didn't stop her from staying by Kara, day and night.

It's now been 4 weeks since the fight, and National city is worried. Supergirl hasn't been spotted in ages, and Lena's starting to get impatient with a "sick" Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about chapter 4's whatever code that was, here's the normal version. Also sorry it's so short, life's been busy with school and everything**

Alex gave up. She loves her sister, but a couple days turned into a couple weeks, and every passing day the odds grew against them. She was devastated. Her baby sister gone. So Alex slowly lurched out of the room, head down in sorrow.

She stood in the doorway and looked back at the body through a cloud of tears. And that's when she shot up. The blonde grabbed anything she could for balance as she heaved for air.

"Kara!" Alex yells and runs over hugging her sister. "Oh my god! I was so worried, thank god you're okay."

"Everything hurts." She complains and lays back down under the sun lamps.

"I know. It'll be like that for a few days then you'll be back to your old self."

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"No. Do you remember the fight?"

Kara nods.

"You got pretty beat up. We ended our honeymoon early to come make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She says and tries to sit up, pain written all across her features.

"No, you weren't. We thought you were dead. But you were in some Kryptonian coma that rebuilds your body for 4 weeks."

"FOUR WEEKS!" Kara's eyes go wider. "I don't believe you. I mean a month, that's impossible."

"Not for you it's not."

"I need to get to work. Oh my god! Catco, I've been gone for so long!"

"It's okay. I told Lena you had a really bad case of the flu, and you've had to stay home."

"Did she believe it?"

"I think so. You'll have to stay home for another few days, so I can tell her you aren't contagious anymore but still sick. Then you can just pretend to feel sick."

"Yeah, okay, thanks." The blonde replies then yawns.

"You should probably get some rest. If you need me I'll be in the lab."

The reporter shuts her eyes and almost immediately falls asleep.


End file.
